Bakemonoko (Monstrous Child)
by CALPICOPUSHEEN
Summary: (For Tokyo Ghoul and Shizaya fans) What if Orihara Izaya was born a ghoul? The CCG is out to get Izaya after a ghoul in all black was reported in Ikebukuro. Shizuo finds out and tries to understand his situation at hand. Yaoi, Ikebukuro in Tokyo Ghoul AU
1. Chapter 1

**I have a lot of romanji Japanese in this fic. I'm too lazy to translate for you.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"I-za-ya-kun!"

Heiwajima Shizuo had spotted the familiar black-haired, red beady-eyed pest in front Russia Sushi. He was casually leaning on one foot and slouching forward towards Simon, who was talking to him.

"Oi, nomimushi, I thought I told you the other day to stay out of Ikebukuro."

Recognizing Shizuo's shamelessly loud voice, Orihara Izaya swiveled around on one foot and smirked.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, I can't avoid the best sushi in the district though."

Now face to face with the flea, Shizuo growled and swung his fist at the raven head. Izaya swiftly ducked and hopped backwards.

"Jya, Mata-nee!"

As soon as the flea darted away in a blur, Simon wrapped his arms firmly around Shizuo's torso.

"Oi, Simon, yamete! I have to fucking kill that little shit!" Shizuo growled and struggled helplessly as he saw the disappearing figure of Izaya in the distance. Simon tsked.

"Shizuo-kun, fighting is bad. Hunger is bad. Do you want to have our daily special? It's half off today. Half is good, Shizuo-kun."

Now reaching into his pocket to get a brochure, Simon let him go.

"Not now, Simon."

"Are you sure? Sushi is good."

* * *

[Pure Water 100%] Oi, Oi! Did you hear? The CCG is in Ikebukuro!

-Bakyura has logged on-

[Bakyura] Gonbanwa!

[Taro Tanaka] Kowai! Do you think ghouls have started preying on us?

[Pure Water 100%] Ma, it would be expected if the CCG starts to interrogate the citizens.

[Bakyura] Ghouls?

[Setton] Ah, apparently the CCG is in Ikebukuro.

[Bakyura] Majikayo?!

[Taro Tanaka] Yeah, but the CCG hasn't taken any action yet. Tabun.

[Setton] They respond to any suspicious events you know.

[Pure Water 100%] I'm back.

[Bakyura] Then they should have come a long time ago, considering all the urban legends and such.

[Setton] I'm pretty sure if they respond to every urban legend they would run out of money.

[Bakyura] Just saying.

-Kanra has logged on-

[Taro Tanaka] Ah, Kanra-san, Gonbanwa.

[Pure Water 100%] Well, doesn't the CCG work with the police? The Color gangs would have to lay low.

[Setton] Kanra-san.

[Bakyura] Same with the Dollars. They might offer money for the forum.

[Kanra] Probably to filter the websites for ghoul activity, right?

[Tanaka Taro] Yabe!

[Pure Water 100%] Dayo-nee.

[Kanra] Why? Is the CCG in Ikebukuro?

[Setton] Yeah.

[Kanra] Hey, do you think Heiwajima Shizuo is a ghoul?

[Pure Water 100%] Gotta go.

-Pure Water 100% has signed off-

[Bakyura] Hmmm, that would explain a lot of things.

[Setton] Oi.

[Bakyura] What? You don't think so? Considering his strength, there is a possibility.

[Setton] If he was a ghoul, he wouldn't be so flashy about it.

[Tanaka Taro] Setton-san has a point.

[Kanra] Who knows? Maybe he is.

[Setton] I don't think so.

-Setton has signed off-

[Bakyura] What was that about?

[Kanra] Sorry guys, I have to go.

[Tanaka Taro] Okay.

[Bakyura] Watch out for ghouls! ;)

-Kanra has signed off-

Turning off his computer, Izaya leaned back and sighed. He closed his eyes and felt his office chair spin around slowly. Stopping the chair with his foot, the Japanese man massaged his temples and groaned.

"You've been spinning around in that chair again haven't you."

Namie set down a cup of coffee on his desk and glared at him.

"Black. No sugar, no cream. You know, you're going to break that chair and yourself if you keep spinning yourself dizzy."

Cracking open one eye, Orihara Izaya smirked.

"Oh, Namie-san, you know me so well!"

Twitching slightly, from the overly gleeful tone of voice, Namie exhaled and crossed her arms.

"I know about it. About you, I mean."

Izaya froze, his grin quickly disappearing.

"You forgot to flush the toilet. Many times in fact. You know, I don't have a medical degree for nothing. Anorexia isn't really the best of habits."

Izaya flinched and immediately started smiling again.

"Daijoubu. I'm not gonna die tomorrow."

Namie scowled and muttered, "You might one day."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. None of my business to worry for you. You can die for all I care."

She swung around, her white lab coat billowing after her as she walked away.

As his secretary left, he called out, "Nice to know you worry about me so much! That's so sweet of you!"

"Shut up!"

Izaya frowned, looking down his reflection in the steaming cup of coffee. In the distorted image, the white of his eyes started fading into obsidian, his burgundy eyes now glowing into a bright ruby red. The skin outside his eyes cracked open, shiny red veins coursing through his eyelids.

"Kuso."

It was that time of month again. Izaya took out a key from his jacket pocket, grimacing. He unlocked his bottom-most drawer in his desk and opened it. The contents were clothes in all black, and a mask.

He stripped off his fur jacket and pants, letting them fall to the floor. He wore a large baggy sweatshirt with a zipper across the back of his shoulders and tight fitting jeans. The mask was a plain, shiny black circle, with a red winking smiley face.

Izaya stuffed it in the large sweatshirt pocket and pulled combat boots out of the drawer as well.

Once a month Orihara Izaya does not bring his knife with him.

Once a month Orihara Izaya does not wear his fur jacket.

Once a month Orihara Izaya does not reveal his identity outside.

When he reached the door to his apartment, he shoved his feet into the boots and laced them up.

"Namie-chan, I'll be out for a while."

"Don't care."

Closing the door behind him, he pulled up his hood and unzipped the back of his sweatshirt.

Once he was out of the complex, he walked into an alley, away from the bright lights of the city. Calmly placing the mask on his face, Izaya jumped onto the roof of the wall in front of him.

Due to his experience as an informant, he knew where to go to find suicide victims. It was a parking lot below one of the tallest buildings in Ikebukuro.

Unfortunately and fortunately, there were none in the empty lot.

He'd have to hunt.

* * *

Yamato Hiroki was not happy. They had reports of a ghoul in the streets of Ikebukuro. There wasn't much to go on, other than the fact that it was terrifying and wore dark clothes.

They were assigned this task from the CCG headquarters so they rented out an office in the district.

His squad had investigated the area, asking questions and researching online.

They had gotten a lead after some time. A man, 23 years old, named Heiwajima Shizuo. That had ultimately failed, after the fact that the blood tests revealed him to be human. Heiwajima was just a man with extreme anger issues and upper body strength.

"Eichi-san, let's take a break."

His coworker sprang up from his seat.

"Hai!"

"Don't forget your quinque."

The young investigator's eyes widened in realization.

"Ah, gomenasai. Wasuremashita. My quinque is back at HQ for repairs."

Yamato lit a cigarette and sighed.

"Don't forget next time."

"Hai!"

* * *

Izaya had found a rapist behind an inconspicuous office building, who was assaulting a young teenager. He had quickly killed the man with a twist of the neck, and rendered the young girl unconscious. After dropping the girl on a park bench, Izaya returned to the murder scene.

"Yare-yare, you're probably going to taste like shit."

Flipping his mask up, he set to work immediately.

He tore the garish yellow shirt open with his fingers and sunk his teeth in the hip of the victim. Izaya hated this part, biting into skin and tasting the greasy fat attached. Once the skin had been torn away, it revealed the red and brown flesh underneath. As soon as he tasted blood, his eyes changed color, his fingernails were black, and his kakuhou had released from his shoulder blades.

Losing control, he feasted on the body, ravenous with hunger. Izaya hated to admit that this tasted delicious compared to the human food he had forced himself to eat.

* * *

"You know, you shouldn't smoke as much, Yamato-san." Eichi frowned. "It's not good for you."

"You think I don't know that? Noob."

Eichi blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go through the back of the building if you're going to smoke."

"Hai, hai."

Stepping into the alley, they walked along the side. It was quiet, except for the sound of cars rushing through the roads and the occasional honk. The alley was barely illuminated from headlights and streetlights behind them. Eichi could smell the smoky menthol trailing from the cigarette between Yamato's lips.

"Yamato-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What made you want to be a ghoul investigator?"

Yamato exhaled, white wisps streaming through his teeth.

"Curiosity I guess."

"Curiosity?"

"Yeah, I always had something for the supernatural."

"Ah."

"And you?"

"My parents."

"Hmm. Dead?"

"Yeah."

When they were about to turn around the corner, Yamato's cigarette fell from his mouth. He stopped Eichi.

"Wha-"

Yamato clamped his hand over Eichi's mouth and put his finger to his lips.

"Mate. Listen."

Both of them strained to hear, but sure enough, there was the sound of crunching and the tearing of fabric.

Yamato mouthed, "Ghoul," and let Eichi go. They crept around the corner and looked. He gaped in shock.

The ghoul's back was to them, crouched over a completely mutilated body. A pool of blood surrounded the being. The body wasn't surprising, but what shocked him was the ghoul's kagune.

They were pure white wings with feathers, large in size. The wings glowed, ethereal and beautiful. They were folded back, like a bird would when not in use. If you looked closely, you could see tiny red veins coursing through each feather.

Judging by the location of where the wing's bases were, it was an ukaku type.

"Freeze, ghoul."

The ghoul's wings twitched and flexed, unfurling. It stood up from his knees and turned around. The ghoul was clothed in all black from head to toe, highly contrasting his white kagune. A shiny black mask grinned back at them in a wink.

Eichi quickly took a snapshot with his phone.

"Heichou, I think that's the one from the reports."

"Wakata."

* * *

Izaya froze and slowly turned around. Stupidly, he had been too absorbed in his meal to realize two doves were behind him.

He would have to fight.

There were two men in trench coats, a man in his forties and the other probably younger than him. Luckily, only the older man had a quinque. The man unclasped the silver briefcase, revealing a large, black, sword-like structure.

"Fuck!"

The man ran towards him, swinging the koukaku sword towards him. Izaya hopped back, avoiding the blow and flying upwards. Suddenly, the sword extended, lightning fast, towards his heart.

He would have to release his fifth kakuhou.

Sprouting from his tailbone, his bikaku kagune shot around this hip and blocked the attack.

The older man's eyes widened.

"A double-type?"

His bikaku was pure white, like his wings. Instead, it resembled a single giant peacock feather.

Click. A flash. Another picture was taken.

"Oh shit."

Izaya let go and flapped his wings, gliding away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my precious followers! Please don't be afraid to review!  
**

 **Are you annoyed at my romanji? Nope, still not providing translations. Sorry I didn't update sooner. :(**

 **If you squint, you might see A LOT of connections in the story. And if you brought a magnifying glass/Like or obsess about Tokyo Ghoul:Re, you'll be happy today...**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Heiwajima Shizuo snapped.

"The fuck?!" His hand crushed an unlit cigarette. "You think I'm a ghoul? A fucking ghoul?!"

Eichi nervously backed away.

"Ma, ma, it's just a precaution."

"Fuck that! I'll drink and eat as much as you want in front of you just to prove I'm not a ghoul—"

"It's just that your under high suspicion of being—"

"Is it because I'm stronger than normal!?"

Silence.

Eichi averted the now smoldering gaze emitting from behind the faux-blonde's glasses. After a few awkward minutes, Yamato broke the silence.

"Heiwajima-san, right now we are investigating an anonymous report made from Ikebukuro that states a ghoul has been roaming the streets at night. As you might know, it is unusual considering there is no history of ghouls residing in this district."

Shizuo snorted.

Yamato paused, and motioned Eichi to retrieve the medkit.

"Now, Heiwajima-san, your reputation in Ikebukuro is highly known. Since the citizens are aware that the CCG is in town, they would automatically assume the reason is that a ghoul has been spotted. And due to your inhuman strength, there is no doubt they will believe you are the supposed ghoul. Would it not be better if you spared yourself from that nonsense?"

"Tch. Fine."

Shizuo sat down on his bed and rolled up his sleeve. Tom, who had unfortunately been present throughout this whole affair, exhaled in relief.

Several broken syringes later, Yamato and Eichi packed up their materials and gave Heiwajima their business cards. Eichi put his CCG uniform back on, a trench coat he had cast off earlier.

Raising an eyebrow, Shizuo glanced at the contents.

 _Commission of Counter Ghoul_

 _(Ghoul Countermeasures Bureau)_

 _XXX-XXXX_

 _Ghoul Investigator_

 _1st Class_

 _Yamato Hiroki_

 _Ghoul Investigator_

 _2nd Rank_

 _Eichi Akimaru_

"Report to us if you see or make contact with a ghoul."

They bowed briefly and left through the apartment door.

* * *

Izaya heard several gunshots erupt behind him.

Not long afterwards, pain was the only thing he could feel on his wings and abdomen. Not able to stay in the air anymore, he tumbled down from the heavens and felt a sickening crunch.

He was splayed awkwardly on the stone cold ground, feeling a light sprinkle of rain gently soaking his bloodstained back.

Despair was not an emotion he expressed often. Expressing despair was only for that first and hopefully last time.

His eyes glazed over in grief, remembering.

* * *

"Kaasan? Tousan? Where are we going?"

His father picked him up piggy-back style and started sprinting out of the house after his mother.

Izaya was confused. They had woken him up when it was still dark and hadn't told him anything. It was snowing that night, he could see pale clouds trailing out of his mouth while he spoke.

"Mama? Are we hunting?"

It was the only logical explanation at the moment, but somehow, everything still felt off.

Intead of his mother answering, his father replied.

"Yeah, Izaya. Yes, we're hunting, Izaya. It's just that we're going somewhere else today."

His voice was cracking, the reply coming out in sharp panting of breath.

Izaya knew when his father was lying, but he also knew when not to question him. He ducked his face into the white fur lining his father's black winter jacket.

"Papa, Kowaiyo."

He sobbed and cried into the jacket, jostling on his parent's back. His mother and father did not stop running.

They had passed many houses, going through alleys and deserted roads through town.

When Izaya saw an open field of snow with some pine trees, his father and mother slowed down and eventually halted. He was tossed onto a tree branch, alone.

His parents had left him there, with specific instructions to plug his ears and close his eyes. This was normal right? Because they were hunting?

After what had seemed like hours on end, Izaya opened one eye and ear. There was the sound of the wind whistling through the tree, and the sound of ripping flesh.

Was it time to eat?

He carefully attempted to climb down the tree, but ended up landing hard, his stomach on the ground. It was now raining sleet, drops of partially frozen water landing on his back. Struggling to get on his feet, he could not forget what he saw that night.

Red. White. Black. Red. Red. RED.

Just blood everywhere, staining the snow beneath his feet and all around. A body of a stranger was still, mutilated in front of him. His mother was still, the remnants of her angelic kagune ripped to pieces. His father, kneeling with red all over his legs. His father's shiny black kagune was unsheathed on his arm.

"Izaya."

His father dragged his limp legs behind him, as he used his arms to traverse slowly over the scarlet slush. Stopping in front of a body that was wearing a trench coat, he pried a weapon that looked like a pocketknife out of a clenched hand.

Frozen, Izaya watched in silent horror as his father used the pocket knife to tear open his mother's upper back. It was a slow process, pulling what would have looked like glowing red muscle out of the opening his father created.

"Yamete!"

Izaya ran forward and grabbed his father's arm.

"Kaasan sawaranaide!"

His father weakly shook his son off his arm and started digging a hole in the ground. Depositing the glowing goopy mass, the hole filled in. Folding the pocket knife and placing it in the jacket pocket, he pulled something off of his mother's finger.

"It's for your own good Izaya. It's so you don't have to see your mother again. "

His father pressed two silver wedding bands into Izaya's shaking hands and undressed his jacket.

Wrapping the fur jacket around him, he spoke softly, gasping in pain.

"Izaya. Sell these. Go. Don't tell anyone that you're a ghoul, okay? Nigetekudasai."

Confused, the young child backed away and his eyes widened in fear.

"You killed her."

His father cracked a smile and shook his head in a quiet laugh.

"You killed her, didn't you."

"Sure."

Akame Izaki gave one last sad look at his son.

"So run, please."

* * *

Izaya remembered coming back to the field, an hour or so later. He saw the motionless bodies of his parents being surrounded by tall men in trench coats. He listened in to what they were talking about.

"Middle aged female and male ghoul eliminated—"

"—RC cells unable to be found from female."

"Kagune of male extracted."

"Both Eichi Satori—"

"—Deceased."

"Quinque of Eichi-san is missing from scene."

Izaya could not help himself but cry. That quinque in that man's hands.

That black sword.

* * *

"Kuso."

Eichi stared up at the sky, looking at the location where the ghoul had disappeared into the night.

Yamato reloaded his gun and sighed.

"I'm sure I got him. Don't worry, the Q bullets should do some damage."

The young, red haired man slouched in disappointment.

"I should have brought my quinque."

"Hey. Everybody makes mistakes. I'm going to report in."

Tapping the home button on a smartphone, he cursed and passed it to Eichi.

"I hate these damned things. You young people have better knowledge of them. Put Haise-kun on the line."

Passing the phone back to his superior, Yamato thanked him swiftly and brought the device to his ear.

"Moshi-moshi, Yamato desu. Hai. The ghoul is wounded. We couldn't take it down. I'll send a detailed report of whereabouts and a description of the ghoul's appearance. Wakata. Domo, Haise-san. Ja."

* * *

After three idiotic attempts to steal his belongings, Shizuo was beginning to get pissed off. He had blown up again. He was taking a walk at night in Ikebukuro, patrolling for any signs of mischief a certain flea created.

It was dark wherever he was, unlike the busy, bright lights in the center of the district. Pulling out the business cards he had received earlier, he snorted and crumpled them up.

Ghouls in this part of the city? No way. Sure, there was the slasher, and the kuroi bike, but everybody knew what they were. Dullahan or not, he had never come across a ghoul in his lifetime.

 _Bang_!

The sound of a gun shook him from his thoughts and Shizuo took off running. Five more shots rang out. Raindrops fell onto his sunglasses, blurring and distorting his vision. Taking them off and placing them in his vest pocket, he searched through the barren streets and saw a body in the distance.

It was in an empty parking lot. As he got closer to the unmoving figure lying on the blacktop, he noticed that there were wings attached to the person. They were bent and bloodied, a bullet wound hardly noticeable on the black sweatshirt.

"Oi...Daijoubuka?"

The person had a tail, too. White and limp. Shaking his head in disbelief, Shizuo carefully pushed the person onto his side.

A Mask.

Stopping in realization, he debated whether it was safe to disturb the creature. Ghoul. Thing.

He pulled off the mask, snapping the leather strap that held it in place.

"Izaya?"

It was Orihara Izaya, eyes closed and bleeding. Veins framed his eyelids, pulsing and glowing an inhuman red.

His eyes snapped open, black sclera and red irises frozen in fear. Shizuo jumped back in alarm, surprised and dumb in shock.

He watched as Izaya withdrew the wing and tail like structures with a guttural cry. He watched as Izaya stumbled to get up, staggering a few steps and collapsing. He watched as Izaya's blood poured in rivulets onto the concrete. He watched as Izaya struggled pitifully to get away, crawling unsteadily with his arms clawing at the floor in front of him.

He watched.

 **Hoped you liked that chapter. And pitied Izaya. Oh, and for Tokyo Ghoul purists, the pocketknife is a quinque. (To explain how a pocketknife could pierce a ghoul's skin.)**

 **REVIEW YOUR ASS OFF PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long...I've been struggling to balance school and my mental health last year. I also kind of lost motivation. But, after like the millionth review (sorry if I didn't moderate your review) I decided at 7:55 AM the little philanthropist in me couldn't resist. Dammit. Thanks guys for your support. No, I will provide translations (considering I'm barely motivated to write at all) but I will try my best to keep the Japanese at the minimum. Again, thank you so much for returning a month up to year later. I really applaud your patience. Now, for your long awaited continuation...**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _EICHI_

Eichi Akimaru despised himself over everything, including ghouls. It was his pettiness that he had joined an organization that he never planned on being a part of. It was just revenge; it was an idiotic decision to be part of the world he loathed. He never wanted to be an investigator of monsters.

Akimaru still remembered the loneliness of an apartment that was empty almost everyday of his childhood. His parents would leave early in the morning for their job and return late at night. Surely that wasn't a valid reason to throw away his values and dreams.

It was the risk, the room for error that would coincide frequently for his hardworking parents. He remembered the nights where his mother would tell him to go to his room after carrying her injured husband through the door. The door would open, and he would not be able to predict the state of his parents. Akimaru's mother was in a wheelchair, in crutches, in a hospital bed, and finally landed herself in a mortuary table next to her husband.

Before they had deceased, he promised himself to never become those neglectful parents. He hated the CCG. He hated ghouls for existing. He hated loneliness. Shortly after, his mindset was a complete 180 when he was in his last year of middle school. He was a high honors kid with great promise. One of the best highschools in the country had accepted his application and he had passed the entrance exam.

"Get into a great highschool so you can get a great college," his parents said.

"Be what you want as long as it has stable and sufficient income," they said.

His homeroom teacher pulled him aside and told him the news. It was blurry after that. He didn't really remember what happened except that he was cast into a household with an unknown grandparent. Akimaru was passed around like a hot potato between his extended family. Nobody wanted him for too long. Too afraid to be attached. Afraid of financial burden. Too little knowledge of the parentless boy.

And he ended up abandoning everything. The future he could have enjoyed dissipated as revenge brewed in his mind. It was not until he was fostered he appreciated what his parents were.

"Oi."

"Hmm?"

Eichi turned his head towards his coworker.

Yamato sighed and whacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Hey!" Eichi held his head and pouted. He was sitting in a desk covered in files and police reports. 11x8 high-res photos were strewn on the floor like a huge gust of wind decided to knock over every pile in the room. Yamato had a stern countenance but held a carefree and humorous look in his eyes.

"Stop zoning out. Baka."

 _SHIZUO_

Heiwajima Shizuo had no words to speak. His hands were cold and clammy, knitted together in a prayer position. His arms were limp against his spread legs. He couldn't feel the sofa underneath his behind or the soaking wet bartender outfit surrounding his sweaty body. Despite the mute and stationary position he was assuming, his mind was going haywire. There were so many things to think about all of a sudden. So he did what he could only do at the moment. Nothing.

"Shizuo-kun?"

A small and boyish man with glasses too old for him stepped in the sitting room. A long white jacket adorned his delicate frame with a stainless steel stethoscope around his neck. A crooked smile transformed his overly-gaunt face as he brandished a stereotypical brown clipboard. His skinny and nail-bitten fingers pulled a pen from behind his ear. Shizuo hadn't noticed it in the mess of disheveled brown hair.

"Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo shook his head from his reverie and pulled his attention towards the words coming out of his companion's mouth. Kishitani Shinra raised his eyebrow at the hulk of a blonde man.

"Hai?"

"Your friend here barely made it. But he's stable now."

"He's not my-"

"Don't make excuses. It's very unbecoming. If he wasn't important to you, you could have let him die. You could have left him there in the rain and walked away. The fact you're dumb and unstable at the moment proves that you actually care for this 'flea.' Face it. You. Care. You carried him all the way here did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"And to a secure location too. You came here out of all places and not at a hospital. Or the CCG. If he truly isn't anybody to you, you would have turned him in. He is a ghoul. Bottom line. Normal people don't bring random stranger ghouls into me and my love's beautiful living space to be healed with my expert touch. But you aren't normal, are you?"

Shizuo fell silent. There was no rebuttal, no back-talk. He looked up at the doctor's face and couldn't bring himself to give eye contact. Shinra's mouth was still molded in a grin; his glasses reflecting against the fluorescent, hospital-like light hid his eyes.

"Anyway, I wouldn't forgive you if you left him there." Shinra clenched the clipboard tighter, his knuckles turning even more pale than it already was.

He couldn't help but shiver at the revelation.

"Back to the subject. Oh, that's funny." Shinra was in a maniacal glee, pleased at discovering a new pun. "Get it? Like subject the person and subject as in-"

"Shinra."

"Ah, hai. Well..." His wiry fingers pushed up his glasses, the reflection disappearing and revealing his warm brown eyes. "He was in critical condition. Extreme blood loss, 2 bullets lodged in his abdomen, one just a flesh wound, the other nicked an important part, but he'll be great in no time." (Shinra disregarded the description of the organ so the blonde's low RAM thinking speed could catch up)

"I see."

Shizuo finally changed positions and leaned back against the couch, his wet shoulder blades creating an upside-down V print on the cushioning.

"Please don't. Celty is due to come home any time now and we have daily cuddle sessions."

Shizuo ignored Shinra's prattling and continued to let the water from his body drip onto the couch.

The sound of the front door opening and closing broke the awkward silence.

 _IZAYA_

 _God it hurts. Fucking hell my stomach. Shitty fucking stupid me. I'm fucking screwed. Can't wait to hear my death sentence._

He slowly opened his eyes; it felt like there were weights attached to his eyelids. A bright light assaulted his vision and violated his blessed darkness. He appeared to be on a medical bed with soft sheets and a throw blankie with cartoonish font reading, "I 3 MY DULLAHAN" over and over again. Orihara was hooked up to an IV and an oxygen machine above his left side. His arms were tucked inside the warm covers but his right foot was handcuffed to one of the bedrails.

"CELTY! Calm down! Its going to be alright!"

Loud noises bled through the walls. The sound of something snapping made Izaya jerk in surprise. He heard very loud typing from beyond the room.

"I'M SORRY!"

"SHIZUO HELP ME!"

Izaya stiffened and panicked. Shizuo. He had forgotten. He had to escape as soon as possible.

Groaning as he rose to a sitting position, he spotted his sweatshirt folded onto a side table to his right. It was washed and dry, now sporting two small holes in the fabric. As he grabbed it, his shoulder erupted in pain. It was patched and bandaged as well as the other one near his ribs.

Dropping the sweatshirt upon the bed like hot coal, he hissed and felt a bit of wetness in the corner of his eyes. After an excruciating 20 minutes, he finally managed to dress himself and shifted himself onto his feet. There was only one window, but due to his state, he doubted would even make it out the small crawl space. Unsteady, he crept towards the door and slowly turned the knob. It made no noise and opened several inches. Pushing the door wide enough just to accommodate his body, he looked down the hallway and saw the lit living room at the very end.

After painstakingly getting to the edge of the living room doorway, he peered in and assessed the situation.

Shizu-chan was currently holding Celty-san in his arms, preventing her from moving towards Kishitani-kun. It appears that she had punched Shinra 2 times already; Shinra was blubbering on the floor with a black eye and a red cheek.

The front door was at the opposite corner of the room from where he was standing. Crouching down, Izaya went on all fours, wincing as his shoulder was on fire. He crawled behind one of the long couches towards to next piece of furniture to hide behind.

Celty threw her phone at Shinra. Shizuo held her in place as he explained.

"Izaya will only be staying here until he has the capability to walk out that door. Its only temporary."

As Izaya moved behind the next couch, his shoulder gave way and his sternum slammed against the floor. He felt himself exhale as a wheeze and he cried out in pain.

Shizuo, Celty, and Shinra froze. Turning towards the noise, Shizuo let go of the Dullahan and walked around the sofa.

"Nomimushi?"

Izaya was splayed on the floor, blood pooling around his shoulder. He whimpered as he felt the open stiches. In a fit of rage, Celty unsheathed her scythe and brought it down upon the vulnerable man. With the sound of flesh cracking and ripping, the wings of a bird created a shield around his head. A feather tail floated in the air.

Celty jumped back. A loud screech came from her leather-clad body.

She ran towards her phone and typed in:

"A GHOUL? YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! NO WAY. HES GOING OR IM GOING TO THE CCG MYSELFADFADKLFN-"

Shizuo groaned.


End file.
